Lily's payback
by AngelInName
Summary: Through the eyes of Lily Evans about the annoying, self-obsessed Potter who won't leave her alone until he breaks her confidence down. But with her witty ideas, 'Potter' can expect a lot more than a few mucked up pranks. He may find, love..RnR, first fic!
1. I'll get you James!

Summary: Through the eyes of Lily Evans about the annoying, self-obsessed Potter who won't leave her alone until he breaks her confidence down. But with her witty ideas, 'Potter' can expect a lot more than a few mucked up pranks. He may find, love..RnR, first fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and any unfamiliar characters in this story. The rest belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Ok, home life sucks, so what's new? How about having your snotty- older sisters boyfriend staying for dinner? He doesn't even have a chin for God sakes. Oh and of course mother and father won't let me talk just incase I let something slip out about my 'abnormality'. Ok I admit, finding out your girlfriend's sister is a witch may come as a shock but please! Like I want to tell him anyway!  
  
Petunia thinks she's top of the world now, since she has a boyfriend and I don't, it's not really that important to me but it's the only thing she's better at than me. When I found out I was a witch, I was her face light up with jealousy.  
  
Not that I love being a witch, it has its downs like being the centre of the 'Marauder's' prank fest and having green hair for a week. But my sister and I use to be close, well as close as any normal sisters should be, but ever since that faithful day when a brown owl called Dark (I remember its name? Aren't I sentimental?) Gave me a light brown letter with dark green writing encrusted onto the front she has thought I was the worst thing to walk the universe.  
  
"Lily Evans! Please come down here at once, the guest has arrived!" Dam, its my mother, gosh I'm gonna have a hard evening, it's bad enough being stuck with my sisters boyfriend than to be a mute as well!  
  
"Coming mother!" I replied sweetly.  
  
I swept my long red curls into a loose ponytail; no one said anything about getting dress up for this, so I didn't. I wore dark blue hipster jeans and an olive green shirt. Good enough for an evening of hell.  
  
I slowly walked down the staircase to find that everyone positioned around the table, happily placing various food substances on their plate. Gosh, don't wait for me! I thought sarcastically.  
  
No one paid any attention to my presence, good, that's the way I wanted it. I took the end chair and piled chicken wings and a green salad onto my plate. Vernon (the name of her boyfriend) pretended to be interested in my dad's rambling on about plumbing but I knew he only wanted to impress the folks, if only there was a way of magic I can use to make a complete pig out of himself.  
  
HAHAHA.  
  
Wait, I can't use magic outside school.  
  
Bugger, who even created that stupid rule?  
  
"So I took the plug out of that old sink and it was fixed just like that. I made the couple pay $20 when they could've just did it themselves!" My dad said.  
  
Vernon laughed politely, "Very good, very good. I've always liked a man who gets what he can. You truly did well."  
  
Yeah, maybe in cheating heaven. 'You don't even care about plumbing!' I thought.  
  
After another gruelling hour of listening to my dad's stupid plumber jokes and my mum's secret (not so secret anymore) recopies. I decided to hit the hay; I did have to go to Diagon alley the next day.  
  
"Sorry mother, father, Petunia, Vernon." I stretched out my last word, "I need to go to bed, I have a busy day shopping for schools supplied."  
  
I scowled at the lack of politeness of my family. This is my second last fricken night to eat dinner with them!!! They should be begging me not to leave!  
  
I started walking away from the table when I tripped on a dropped chicken wing.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
"H- hi, I'm Lily!" Said a young Lily, she was in her first year of Hogwarts and was dead nervous. This was a new start for her, a chance to fit in and be truly happy.  
  
"I'm James, James Potter." Said the boy; he had dark brown hair and a pair of glasses. The boy looked comfortable, like this was just another day thing. He flicked his wand around in different movements like he'd been learning magic for years.  
  
They walked up the first lot of stairs to get into the great hall. The first years were told to wait at the front of the hall to get sorted in their houses ("I heard that we had to battle a tiger!" Said a dirty blonde headed boy with sky blue eyes.) of Hogwarts.  
  
"Lily Evans!" Called the Professor names McGonnagal.  
  
Lily shaked, her hands trembled and her knees fell limb. Every comfort she had abandoned her at that very minute.  
  
She said on the three-legged stool when a black hat was place on top of her head.  
  
"Hmm.. You've got brains, yes great skills." The hat said, "and a conscious to be different, I know, GRYFFINDR!" the hat said the last bit aloud.  
  
Lily breathed a sigh of relief, for what she heard of train; Gryffindor was a great house to be in.  
  
Lily walked to the Gryffindor table when she saw the boy names James Potter sitting next to wear she was walking.  
  
He stuck his foot out, deliberately tripped Lily over. She fell to the floor to see the boy laughing at her with the rest of the school. Silent tears streamed down her face.  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
Lily, get a grip of yourself! That was in first year, you are now gonna be in sixth year. Remember what I have install for James this year? I will get no prank fests; he will be begging me to leave me rest.  
  
I walked towards my door and slipped on my Donald Duck pyjamas, tomorrow will be a long day, and I will need my rest.  
  
I got to sleep for around two hours when an annoying tapping came on my window.  
  
"Shut up!" I threw my baby blue pillow at the window. There was no light downstairs so that pig must've left and my family will be in bed by now.  
  
I walked over to my window grumpily, it was an owl, hang on! I recognise that owl, it's..  
  
"POTTER!" I silently screamed, what could he want?  
  
iGood night, sweet Lilypoo!i  
  
iLove your favourite Marauder, Jamesi  
  
I told the owl to leave me alone and basketball shot the note in my bin. James was an idiot, but this year he will pay; he will pay like I have paid in the past.  
  
Just wait Potter, I'll get you.  
  
AN: So how's it so far? Tell me what you think, please review! The more reviews the quicker I update! 


	2. I'm NOT mental

Lily's Payback chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: No not me! Not mine, not mine (if you think I've gone crazy, I haven't. If you know Delta Goodrem, I just thought I would use her song 'not me not I' for my disclaimer, weird I know.  
  
THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! I WILL ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Sleep.. Hmm, B E A utiful (AN: Bruce Almighty) sleep. Don't you just love that word? It means: rests, peace, quiet, knocking on my bedroom window.  
  
KNOCKING ON MY BEDROOM WINDOW?!?!  
  
I slowly got out of my bedroom,. Although 4 out of 5 voices in my head said go back to sleep, me being my normal obsessive self needed to get the constant tapping noise of my head before I slowly go insane.  
  
Although numerous people (mainly Petunia) have told me that I'm already insane, I have yet seen any of the symptoms.  
  
Potter's owl was at the window! What's with that kid? Doesn't he have anything better to do than annoy me? Apparently not.  
  
I opened the window, dreading what stupid prank and/or letter he had for me. I'm not insane, trust me, I'm paranoid. But that comes naturally to anyone who despises James Potter.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
You're the flower for me, but why must this be? You don't even respond to my letters? Not that it really matters. Oh why oh why can't you see? That you're the girl for me.  
  
Love the poet who doesn't know it, James.  
  
That's a poem? I've seen better writing from a monkey! No even worse, I've seen better writing from Peter! And he's even dumber than a monkey!  
  
I decided that if I was going to get any peace for the rest of my boring summer (which finishes in two days, but hey, a lot of things can happen in that time) I should write back, and make him not want to respond.  
  
Walking over to my draw, rather swiftly I opened my drawer, which knocked me on the floor.  
  
Mental note: as impossible as it may seem, try to not fall by opening a drawer in Hogwarts.  
  
I took out a letter set I got from Diagon Alley when I was in 1st year. Whilst looking through it to find the kind of letter I wanted, I stumbled upon an old letter, which was never sent.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Lily Evans sat in the Gryffindor common room. After the embarrassing encounter on her first day with Mr. Potter, she came to the conclusion that what he did was an accident.  
  
Sitting with her new Wizard letter set, she decided to write a letter to James.  
  
Dear James,  
  
After a long time thinking about what happened at dinner, I know that it was an accident, and I will gladly accept any apology you give me. It would be great if we became friends! Don't you think?  
  
From your new friend,  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Lily examined her note, it seemed professional and not desperate. Good. She thought, making a bad impression on her first day was bad, and she wanted to correct that.  
  
The portrait swung open, 4 boys walked in; one was called Sirius Black, he had black hair that went down to his ears. The next was Remus, he had light blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. The third boy looked a little out of place, he was chubby with light blonde hair, his name was (EVIL) Peter. Last but not least was James.  
  
"Hi James!" Lily said, a little over enthusiastically.  
  
He looked at her, trying to match her face with a description, "oh you're the air-head that fell at the dinner table! I never thought I would see someone stupid enough to fall for the old 'put your foot out and trip them' trick."  
  
"I'm not stupid!" she retorted, "or a air-head!"  
  
"Sure you aren't." He replied sourly, like he was king of the world.  
  
"I- I am quite smart actually." Lily bragged, lifting up her chin, "and you Potter are just a meanie."  
  
"So the little kid can talk." James smirked, "you won't get anywhere with your attitude, what's your name again?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Lily aye, why did they name a thorn with a name of a flower?"  
  
Lily's face was fuming she made her way up the girls dormitories and yelled, "I hate you!"  
  
~* End of flashback *~  
  
I went over the memory in my mind, what an idiot I was! Thinking that that stupid, irresponsible git would be my friend!  
  
Finally I found what I was looking for, a red letter, I opened it up.  
  
"Hello, this is a howler, please speak your message into the note after the tone. Beep."  
  
"JAMES 'ARSEHOLE' POTTER! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU AND CERTANLY DON'T WANT TO READ YOUR LAME EXCUSES FOR A POEM! JUST ANNOY ONE OF YOUR PLAY GIRLS INSTEAD!"  
  
I closed the letter and sent it off with James' owl, the owl hesitated a little, obviously James had been getting a lot of howlers before. Finally I managed to tie the letter to the owls leg. And I shooed it out the window.  
  
I looked at my clock in astonishment, it was already 9:30 am.  
  
Putting on a black jacket that I personally made (then James hexed it to turn rainbow, until I went to Pro. McGonagall who forced him to take the spell off) and took out a pair of blue trackies, I was all set for the day.  
  
After eating a rushed breakfast my mom took me to the leaky cauldron after giving me a kiss and a lecture of not to wander off or talk to strangers (honesty, after last night, you wouldn't think that she cared if I was abducted by aliens.) I entered Diagon Alley.  
  
Wow.  
  
I looked on in amazement. They had a muggle shop there! Wohoo!  
  
It was 'Muggle antiques' which was a surprise since half of the Wizards/Witches hated muggles and it looked busy.  
  
I skipped (literately) up the pathway to Gringotts where I kept my very small amount of Wizard money.  
  
I wasn't watching where I was 'skipping' and suddenly tumbled to the ground.  
  
Mental note: Don't skip.  
  
Another mental note: stop making mental notes!  
  
After pulling myself up from the ground I made sure no one saw my fall and pretended nothing happened.  
  
I looked down to see the culprit of my fall and found a twig. I scooped it up. No one gets away with pushing me over! NO ONE! Except James- I mean 'Potter' but that will change.  
  
I scrunched the twig into a million pieces and dropped then to the ground. If it had a face, I swear it was smiling mockingly up at me. So I started desperately jumping on it.  
  
TAKE THAT YOU STICK!  
  
No, me not mental, me normal.  
  
"Err. I think that stick has had enough." Said a voice behind.  
  
"Ali!" I squealed.  
  
We gave each other a big hug.  
  
Ali was of average build, she had light brown hair with gold streaks through it. Her hair was beautiful and contrasted with her sky blue eyes.  
  
She was my best friend.  
  
"So, you've truly gone mental, never thought I'd see the day when 'perfect prefect will loose it."  
  
"it was mocking me!" I defended, even my best friend said I was mental.  
  
"It's a stick Lils! It doesn't 'mock'."  
  
"Now you're mocking me!" Gosh, I'm starting to believe I'm mental, oh well, what can you do about it?  
  
"Settle down Lils, there is something I need to tell you about something. important." Ali's face turned from happy to said, and I knew something was wrong.  
  
"What- what is it 'Lee?"  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
AN: thankyou all my kind reviewers thank you. :)  
  
I know my spelling was terrible in the last chapter but I am checking it this chapter, I really apoligise heaps.  
  
Sorry about the lack of humour in this chapter, it will appear in next chapters.  
  
~**AngelInName**~  
  
LimeJuiceTub: I agree with Lily's parents being honest, it just didn't seem to fit in with my story line, I put in her mum being kind and caring, they seem to want Lily to be 'normal' but they are proud of her.  
  
Cynewulf: I'm so sorry about my spelling! I know it was awful! Glad you liked the way I showed Lily's personality,  
  
Misura: Thankyou! I needed this fic to seem a little different! I'm glad how I did it was good! (if that makes sense)  
  
Indy: one word; thanx  
  
Schizophrenic Inner child: your review cheered me up, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Jenette Black: I love L/J fics aswell (obviously) I was a little scared starting this fic! Thankyou for your review.  
  
Stephanie: I know my spelling really sucked! I hope this chapter has improved (spelling wise).  
  
Riddle-child: glad you thought it was funny!  
  
Silly-Lily: I updated :)  
  
Windowseat Wonderer: I updated kinda fast, but I probably won't be able for another couple of months.  
  
MarkoftheantiherO: Thankyou, I need reviews (gosh that sounds desperate!)  
  
Icegirl-kat: thanx!  
  
Rachel: thankyou!  
  
Tiny gal: glad you like! Next chapter is up! (well this chapter). 


End file.
